


The eye patch

by elenatria



Series: Thorki [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Eye Patch, M/M, Morning Sex, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: Thor wants to completely own Loki, know every single thought, every single feeling. He'll have a hard time getting there.





	The eye patch

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://elenatria.tumblr.com/)   
> 

Morning kisses are the best.

Morning fucking even better.

Loki was woken up by warm hands and lips worshipping his skin like silent pilgrims, timid pecks at first, morning hellos across his back, up his arm, his neck, fingers putting aside the long black hair to expose more skin, until the blurry dreamlike sensation in his sleepy mind solidified in two full lips hungry for his taste, his bedtime sweat, hands fondling his hips persistently and the familiar hardness poking him gently between his thighs, too impatient to wait for him to wake up.

Thor then straddled him taking his time with his sleepy brother who could barely open his eyes but would still smile as brightly as the morning sun. He caressed Loki’s eye lashes with his cheeks swaying lazily his head over that pale face, getting drunk by the tantalizing sensation until Loki’s manhood woke up as well and his hardness matched his own.

Loki opened his eyes only for a brief moment, like he always did these past few days on the Statesman when they were touching like that, just enough to make sure he wasn’t dreaming and the man making love to him was his brother and not some stranger on a faraway planet, or an alien with scaled deep blue skin and fins for hands. He brushed his fingers through the short hair, gasped and moaned and arched his back at the slickness of that caring tongue, at the tightness of those adept lips, the hot depths that Thor was offering him like a good brother inside his insatiable mouth. Loki was still too tired and numb from sleeping to resist Thor turning him face down, pulling up his hips violently and pounding into him with fervent thrusts, choked gasps of sudden pleasure and a strong hand over his mouth, as if Thor feared, as well as longed, for someone to barge through that door any second now. Loki knew that the thought of getting caught was turning him on, and he had noticed more than once that Thor would leave the door unlocked, just like the first time they made love on that ship, when Loki had entered the captain’s quarters without being hindered by codes or locks.

Thor’s firm grip was still squeezing Loki’s lips shut as he abruptly pulled him up from behind, Loki’s back slamming against his chest, the imposing hardness fucking him roughly as they both stood on their knees and Loki’s desperate muffled moaning escaped through Thor’s fingers. The more Loki moaned the more Thor would press his palm against his lips squeezing them tight as if to punish him for being such a bad boy, such a naughty disloyal brother. The more Loki whimpered the harder the thrusts grew, deliberately ignoring him - or maybe finding a dark pleasure in those helpless whimpers, until tears welled up in Loki’s eyes. Thor knew then it was time to finish it – to finish him. He gave Loki’s neglected erection a good frigging, fast and hard and unstoppable until Loki came with a cry spraying his hot sperm on the sheets only to be bent over again, breathless and spent and humiliated, his head pressed hard on the mattress, that thick cock ramming his ass faster and faster, harder and harder, nails digging into his flesh, his hole stretched once more to be savagely violated, his hips slapping against Thor’s sweaty thighs, until the heir of Asgard (or whatever was left of it) came inside him with a loud gasp and one final long thrust, possessing him, destroying him, tearing him apart.

_“Aaaaah…”_

Another couple of hip jerks back and forth and Thor was completely sated, completely paralyzed by the pleasure overwhelming his body. When he finally opened his eyes he pulled out of Loki’s ass gently, relishing the sight of his cum leaking out of his brother’s hole. With the tip of his cock he rubbed some of his semen on the crack and made lazy circles on those exquisite buttocks, as if branding him, marking him for all to see, for all eternity.

_Mine._

They lied on their backs. Their hearts calmed down and their thoughts grew more coherent, allowing them to utter enough words to show each other they were still alive, still breathing. Breathing and calm and blissful.

“Are you ok?” Thor muttered, a hint of worry in his voice as he rolled on his side.

 _“Yes._ I’m ok,” Loki smiled, eyes shut, gulping down hard, his chest still heaving; he was breathless, exhausted. When he opened his eyes Thor was smiling. He caressed Loki’s cheek with his finger, removing a strand of hair from his lips.

“I was a bit rough...” he admitted.

“I like it rough,” Loki reassured him with his soft calming voice, his eyes contemplating his brother’s handsome face. For all his glorious nakedness Thor had the eye patch on, never removing it while awake, not even when they were fucking. Loki traced a finger around it carefully brushing the burnt skin.

“Does it still hurt?”

“No…” Thor shook his head, his eyes fixed on Loki’s lips.

“It’s beautiful. Reminds me of father.”

Thor’s smile broadened gradually reaching from ear to ear. “You don’t know what this means to me.”

“What?”

“You. Talking about father like that. I thought I’d never hear you call him that again.”

Loki furrowed his brow as painful memories came back. He swiftly pushed them away.

“I suppose… I suppose I was unfair to him,” he confessed, not without a trace of bitterness. “There are things he could have done, and didn’t, but I guess we’ll never know what he was thinking.”

Thor gave him a half smile. This was not the time to argue if the All-Father was right or wrong; Odin was dead.

Loki lifted his gaze upon Thor’s face again, caressing the scar around the eye patch. “Will you remove it for me next time we make love?”

“I thought you loved it.”

“I do,” Loki nodded, “but I also love the truth, as well as complete and utter nudity. There’s nothing more sincere, more arousing than that.”

Thor scoffed although there was no trace of criticism in his voice anymore. Just stating a fact. “You. Loving the truth. Sincerity was never your game.”

“Was it not?” Loki objected and half pushed himself up, leaning on his elbow, raising a brow with an incredulous smirk. “When was the last time I lied to you?”

“On Sakaar. In the elevator,” came the prompt answer.

 _“What_ was the lie?...” Loki insisted, his eyes starting to burn.

“You said you wanted to stay there and that it would be better if we never saw each other again. You think I didn’t see you?... How you pouted, how your voice broke, how-”

 _“That_ was no lie,” Loki objected, his cheeks heated up by the argument. “I honestly wanted to never see your face again. You were giving up on me, Thor. No one gives up on me,” he said stubbornly. “Not you. I’d rather leave first than let you abandon me, brother. And you… you _left_ me there.”

Thor grinned. “Then why did you come back to Asgard and throw yourself into Fenris’ mouth?”

Loki considered Thor’s face looking for an answer, searching for a way to escape humiliation. Because even when he was in Thor’s arms, even when his brother was mercilessly fucking him, Loki still had his dignity to preserve, his pride, or at least any traces left of it. He would cling to those traces like they were the most precious thing in the world, even more precious than Thor’s feelings. There was no balance in the universe if Thor knew how he truly felt.

“Why, Loki?” Thor insisted as his smile faded away and his blue eye stared deep into Loki’s soul, searching for the truth, yearning to hear the words his brother was refusing to utter. “Why did you come back?”

Loki brushed his thumb around the eye patch and smirked. What a delight. What a triumph. The old Thor was back, the Thor who was pleading, the Thor who was searching for answers.

But Loki was unwilling to give any.

“So that you wouldn’t lose the other eye as well,” he replied with a sneaky smile.

 _That should be enough,_ he thought, contented.

He had his precious pride to consider after all.


End file.
